


Jeremy and The Doctor.

by Elemental_Queen



Category: Doctor Who, River Monsters RPF
Genre: Arapaima, Gen, Humour, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Monster's Jeremy Wade meets The Doctor... what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy and The Doctor.

As always, my mistakes are my own! Don't own Doctor Who or anything else, really. 

 

Jeremy was fishing for another arapaima, and not having a lot of luck. He narrated his frustrations to the camera. Suddenly, a man in a brown pin striped suit and glasses appeared.

"Ohhh... those arapaima. Call themselves the Narina, they do. Very intelligent. Head off out into the universe, colonise new worlds, distant cousins of the Hath, actually. You just need to know how to talk to them!"

The man crouched down beside the water, and started talking. To Jeremy's surprise, arapaima began surfacing all around the man, as if listening.

"Oh! They quite like you! Been playing with you, they have! Say they've heard you say you just want to learn about them." the man paused as if listening. "Oh, I can try! You sure though? Alright."

The man stood up. "They want to talk to you. I can teach you how to talk to fish, it's not hard really, but dialects can crop up here and there. Here, I'll teach you."

The man put his fingers to Jeremy's temples. "Jest relax your mind now... Oh! There you go! Very quick! Not an average human, are you? Well, give it a go!"

To Jeremy's surprise, he could understand the fish! It was amazing! They had a social structure, a civilization, everything! He listened in delight.

After a short period of time, he looked up at the man in the suit, finding him looking at him as if he was studying something interesting.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm The Doctor. Just, The Doctor. Oh, and avoid pet shops for a bit, the fish in there complain terribly! Oh, not that I really blame them, but they can be very loud! And overdramatic! You wouldn't believe it. Weeell, you would now, but..." he trailed off.

"Well, you'll change the world you will, Jeremy Wade. You'll change the world. And for the better."

And with that, he turned and walked away, seemingly disappearing, leaving Jeremy beside a large group of loudly enthusiastic arapaima, all clamouring for his attention. They got louder and louder until...

Jeremy sat up, in a sweat, breathing heavily. Ok, that was it. There was a line. The crew was NOT allowed to watch Doctor Who before bed EVER AGAIN!


End file.
